


Nicer Things

by PinkGold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dealing with PTSD, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Titans Spoilers, Titans s2e7 Bruce Wayne Spoilers, and self hate, everyone elses bashing - free form, koriand'r is a good bro, mama kory is here to make everything better, only braincell in the entire goddamn show, warm blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Here.” Kory places a steaming mug that smells of hot cocoa in front of him. His stomach grumbles, but he can’t tell if its from nausea or from hunger.Jason nods a thanks and hugs his fuzzy blanket tighter around himself, too tired to even move his eyes from the dark marble of the kitchen’s island.





	Nicer Things

**Author's Note:**

> So i just watched episode seven and im so emotional. its 2am and i should be sleeping but im here posting this lil angsty fluff because i cant deal with the pain.
> 
> WARNING: there are a lot of self depreciating comments from Jason, and he jokes abt his attempt of jumping off the building, so if you're not in the right mindset for this, dont read! There are fluffier fluffs out there waiting to be readen <3 just stay safe.
> 
> That being said, I hope this does achive the level of fluff I was going for. I cant see angst without wanting to get that comfort in the end, you know?

“Here.” Kory places a steaming mug that smells of hot cocoa in front of him. His stomach grumbles, but he can’t tell if its from nausea or from hunger.

Jason nods a thanks and hugs his fuzzy blanket tighter around himself, too tired to even move his eyes from the dark marble of the kitchen’s island.

Truth is, he feels numb. He did just try to jump off a building. Again.

Like one time wasn’t enough experience.

Kory leans against the marble and stares at him, tapping her nails in that rhythmic way she does whenever she’s lost in thought.

“Weren’t you supposed to go join the meeting?” he rasps out when it becomes clear she isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. “I’m sure you’re crazy to learn what it is that Dick is hiding.”

“Eh,” Kory shrugs and examines her nails, “we all have our own secrets we would like to keep to ourselves, don’t we?” and for the first time since he met Kory, Jason sees a deep darkness coating her eyes.

He feels the numb static getting higher in his throat, but he shrugs it off like its nothing and answer, “Whatever you say.”

They fall into silence again, and it’s awkward. They’ve never talked much before, never really interacted alone. He knew Kory had something going on with Dick and that she loved Rachel like her own little sister. But him?

Everyone already left, so why hasn’t she? 

Jason let her stare at him for a whole full minute before it drove him up a wall.

“What are you still doing here?” he snaps, wincing slightly at the way the wounds around his lips stretched open again by his impulsive fury, but he continues, “Did Dick put you up to this? What is it? Are you babysitting me? Do you think I’m going to climb to the roof again?” he hufs a laugh, but it’s only an act to hide the fact that he trembles by thinking about it.

Kory shakes her head and looks at him with sad, compassionate eyes.

“They didn’t apologize, did they?”

He tenses, his throat closes. Jason can feel his eyes widening as they fill up slowly. His lips jerk downwards a few times before he gets a hold of himself. 

“Why do you care?” he bites off. Jason’s heart sinks lower. Why does he keep pushing people away like that? He doesn’t want that. He closes his eyes. He only ever wanted to feel accepted.

He didn’t even need love, acceptance was enough.

Bruce didn’t want him anymore, now everyone was angry at him and he didn’t even know what they’re blaming him for.

Why did he always push them away?

“They didn’t, did they?” Kory repeats, voice gentler than before.

“No! Of course not!” he bursts and lets out a depreciating laugh, “Why would they? Aren’t they on their right to accuse the only one with a bad past? The impulsive, angry one? The one who always fucks up?”

“Stop that.” Kory pleads.

“Stop what? Isn’t that right?” his lips are shaking now, “I don’t even know what I’m doing here anymore. It’s clear no one wants me here.” his voice breaks, but he can’t seem to stop, “I never--I never wanted to be a bother, Kory.” the tears start to fall, but once it’s out, he doesn’t hold back.

He lets them fall, turning away from Kory. It’s weak of him to show such fragility to somebody else, but he can’t stop it.

For a few months he actually thought he belonged here, in this tower with Dick and the others. Or back in Gotham with Bruce. Jason actually thought he found a home.

But with every tear that falls, the idea shatters until it becomes another pile of dust inside his chest.

He breathes in, trying to catch his breath. He can do it again. He’s used to it. He can move on.

He can. He’s sure.

Warm arms hug him from behind. He blinks his blurry eyes open and sees Kory isn’t leaning against the marble anymore, but is instead pressed up against him, pulling him closer to her chest, caressing his hair with gentle hands.

Jason tenses up again, not quite sure what to make of this. He’s certainly not used to people hugging him, let alone comforting him.

“I’m so sorry we led you to think this way, Jason.” her voice sounds genuinely sorry. It melts some of the ice around his heart.

His eyes sting again with more unshed tears, and he lets them fall. Between Kory’s arms, under her care and hands, he feels save. It’s strange… but he lets got of his reigns and follows the flow.

Jason turns around her embrace and hugs her back tightly. He hides his face under her neck and shakes, letting the sobs take control of his body. Jason lets it all go: the roof, the accusations, the fall, Deathstroke, the pain, the loneliness… he sees it all washing away from his tight chest, until it’s empty, until there aren’t any more tears to cry. Until he is completely empty.

“Empty is good.” Kory says above him. Did he say that outloud? “Empty leaves open space to be filled with nicer things.”

_ ‘Nicer things’ _he thinks. He can do that.

He nods, feeling his eyes puffy in a way he hasn’t felt since he was way, way younger.

‘Nicer things’ like smiling at Kory, who was there for him, who kept his side and didn’t mention on the ugly stain he left on her clothes. 

“Thank you.” he rasps out.

She smiles back at him and drops her head to the side.

“You know, I think underneath all those layers you put up over time, you are really just one adorable kid.”

Jason snorts, but doesn’t disagree. It’s been so long, he doesn’t remember. Hopefully she’s right.

“Why don’t you finish that warm hot cocoa of yours before we go visit Conner?” Kory offers, stroking her hand through his bangs. He nods and drinks down in one go. It was cold already, but that didn’t bother him. It was nice anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just want to wrap Jason in a warm blanket and give him hot cocoa and cuddle him until he's feeling better.
> 
> Anyways, what did you think?! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!  
You can find me over my tumblr: @sparkly-angell


End file.
